1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus having two imaging sensor for generating image signals relating to a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are imaging apparatuses configured as digital cameras or the like, wherein shaking correction (sensor-based shaking correction) at the time of main photography can be performed by shifting the position of an imaging device (imaging device for main photography) which acquires a main photography image, i.e., recording image (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-178045).
On the other hand, there are imaging apparatuses having an electronic viewfinder in addition to an optical viewfinder, whereby a live view image of the subject can be displayed on an LCD monitor prior to the main photography, as with the single-lens reflect camera disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-133846, for example. With the imaging apparatus in this Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-133846, a subject light image which has passes through the photography lens is guided to a viewfinder window or live view imaging device by driving a mirror provided so as to be capable of advancing/retreating to and from the optical path, whereby the optical viewfinder and electronic viewfinder can be switched over.